Cours spéciaux
by misspika77
Summary: Réponse au défi de Ptite mac: Severus doit donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle pendant l'année 6


**Salut les gens! Me revoilà avec un petit (grand) OS sur Severus et Hermione! ^^**

**Réponse au défi de Ptite mac: **

**"Severus doit donner des cours d'éducation sexuelle pendant l'année 6"**

**Bonne Lecture! Enjoy! ;)**

Cours spéciaux

Severus Snape n'avait jamais été aussi en colère depuis très longtemps. En marchant dans les couloirs pour aller jusqu'à sa salle de classe, il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Minerva et Albus.

Le matin même

_Il rentra dans le bureau de Dumbledor. Étaient présent le directeur, le professeur de métamorphose et madame Pomfresh._

_« Ah Severus, vous êtes là !_

__ Oui je suis là à votre demande, Albus. Qui y'a-t-il de si urgent ?_

__ Je vous en pris prenez un siège. »_

_Le maître des potions regarda étrangement ses trois collègues et s'assit. Beaucoup de mystère avait entouré cette réunion impromptue._

_« Je vous ais convoqué aujourd'hui car madame Pomfresh m'a averti d'un problème que nous devons prendre en compte. Cela n'était jamais arrivé au sein de notre école, mais il faut bien un début à tout._

__ Albus qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

__ Et bien Minerva, une de nos élèves de 7__ème__ année est enceinte »_

_Le choc se lisait sur les visages des deux professeurs._

_« Qu'allons-nous faire ?_

__ Madame Pomfresh et moi allons gérer ce problème, mais il faut que nous fassions de la prévention afin que nous le rencontrions plus. _

__ Albus vous ne suggérer tout de même pas que l'ont…_

__ Donnes des cours d'éducation sexuelle, Severus ? Et bien si ! Nous avons la charge d'adolescents qui sont de plus en plus précoce, cette question n'avait jamais été abordée étant donné que nos élèves savaient se tenir mais de nos jours tout est bien différent. Vous et Minerva allez alternativement donner ces cours aux 6__ ème__ et 7__ ème __années. _

__ Je ne suis pas sûr que cela sois une bonne idée que ce soit moi qui les donnes._

__ Ce n'est pas une requête Severus. Tous les autres professeurs ne sont pas disponibles. J'ai vérifié vos emplois du temps et les cours commenceront ce soir après le repas, entre 20h et 21h._

__ Très bien Albus mais je précise que ce soir je ne suis pas présente au château. Rappelez vous, je vous ais prévenu que j'avais quelques travaux à faire au ministère._

__ Effectivement ! Et bien Severus c'est à vous de commencer. Ne vous inquiétez pas les élèves sont prévenu de leur modification d'emplois du temps. »_

Maintenant

Inadmissible ! Comment pouvait-on lui demander à lui de donner ce genre de cours !? Qu'allait-il leur dire !? Il détestait Albus parfois ! Il s'en fichait du haut de son trône de directeur, ce n'était pas lui qui allait se ridiculiser devant toute une classe. Il leur avait donné à lui et Minerva, un programme en quelques points qu'ils devaient aborder pendant les cours. Allez en enfer Albus Dumbledor !

Quand il arriva dans la salle de classe tous les élèves étaient intrigués. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi une heure de leur temps libre s'était transformée en une heure de classe. C'était foutrement injuste ! Severus claqua la porte plus violemment que d'habitude. Arrivé près de son bureau, il se retourna vers ses élèves. A peine s'était-il retourné qu'une élève (toujours la même) leva la main.

« Qui y 'a-t-il Granger ?

_ Professeur, pourquoi nous a-t-on dis de venir ici ?

_ Parce que voyez-vous Grange, étant donné que vous êtes des adolescents stupides, une de vos camarades n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de coucher sans protection et maintenant elle est enceinte. Le directeur a donc décidé que vous deviez bénéficier de cours d'éducation sexuelle. »

Il avait dit tout ça avec la même voix que d'habitude. Mais tous les élèves devant lui devinrent livide ou totalement rouge. Même les élèves de Serpentard ne faisaient pas les fiers.

« Les cours seront assurés par le professeur McGonagall et moi-même et ils sont obligatoires. Ne vous avisez surtout pas à les déserter car si je dois m'infliger cette torture alors vous aussi. Je vous préviens tout de suite que si j'entends le moindre gloussement ou autre ricanement vous obtiendrez une semaine de retenue avec Rusard sans remise de peine. Bien ceci étant dit, nous allons commencer. Qui peut me dire combien de type de contraception existe, moldu et sorcier ? »

Aucun n'élève ne broncha, ils avaient bien évidemment trop honte. Même Granger n'avait pas levé la main, alors que d'habitude elle était montée sur ressort à chaque fois qu'une question était posée.

« Personne ? Cela ne m'étonnes pas que votre camarade se soit fait engrosser, si personne ne sais comment éviter ce genre de chose ! Londubat ?

_ Heu…il y la Pilluflore

_ Pilluflore, exactement…comment la prend-t-on ?

_ Il faut l'avaler une heure avant le rapport sexuel.

_ 10 point pour Gryffondor…Prenez des notes, je ne vais tout de même pas le faire à votre place ! Ensuite…hum…Malefoy ?

_ Le sors « Contraceptio », il faut pointer sa baguette sur le ventre de sa partenaire avant le rapport.

_ 10 point pour Serpentard…Finnigan ?

_ Le préservatif…Il faut l'enfiler sur le sexe érigé de l'homme avant de coucher »

Au mot « sexe » deux élèves ricanèrent.

« Crabbe, Goyle…retenu avec Rusard toute la semaine prochaine ! Je vous avais prévenu ! Bien monsieur Finnigan, 10 point pour Gryffondor…Zabini ?

_ Il y a la potion « sexonectar » à prendre avant ou après les rapports

_ 10 point pour Serpentard ! Granger ?

_ La pilule…la fille doit la prendre chaque jour à heures régulières.

_ 10 points pour Gryffondor. Si avec tout ça vous trouvez encore le moyen de vous reproduire c'est que vous êtes encore plus idiot que je le croyais ! Bon maintenant nous allons passer aux choses plus délicates. »

Ron se pencha vers Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus délicat que ça ?

_ Weasley on se passera de vos commentaires. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor…Nous allons rentrer dans le vif du sujet, quel type de pénétration existe-il ? »

Toujours un silence de mort.

« Je m'attendais à de l'hypocrisie mais pas autant…Bref je vais interroger au hasard…Weasley puisque vous semblez vouloir parler, veuillez me citer un type de pénétration.

_ Vaginale

_ Pardon ?

_ Vaginale

_ Parlez plus fort !

_ Vaginale

_ Ensuite…Parkinson ?

_ Buccale

_ Quel type ?

_ Cunnilingus et fellation

_ Exact…Goyle ?

_ Anale

_ Exactement…Il y a trois pénétrations différentes, qui peuvent procurer différemment du plaisir. Dans le processus, vous pouvez avoir recours à des changements de position, ainsi l'angle de pénétration diffère et la sensation sera plus ou moins appréciée par les deux partenaires. Chaque personne est différente et n'aime pas les mêmes choses. Il faut savoir apprendre à connaître son ou sa partenaire car attraper la fille et la pénétrer n'a aucun intérêt ! Peut être physique et encore… »

Hermione se sentait encore plus rougir. Entendre parler son professeur de ces choses là la mettait dans tout ses états ! Elle sentait une chaleur se rependre dans son ventre, et une humidité se former dans sa culotte.

« Faire l'amour n'est pas un passe-temps ! Cela peut avoir des conséquences dramatiques…lesquelles par exemple ? Potter ?

_ MST

_ …

_ Maladies Sexuellement Transmissibles

_ Comme ?…hum…Lovegood ?

_ Le Sida

_ Bien ! Chang ?

_ La syphilis

_ Exact…Si vous ne vous protéger pas, il y a des risques de mettre votre vie et celle de votre partenaire en danger en plus des risques de grossesses éventuelles. »

Contre toute attente, la classe était attentive et intéressée.

« A présent nous allons passer à la pratique… Ne commencez pas à vous faire des films dans vos têtes réduites ! Vous allez chacun votre tour venir ici et tentez d'enfiler un préservatif sur un faux sexe. C'est une technique moldu qui a fait ses preuves et je vous encourage tous à l'appliquer…mais pour l'appliquer correctement il faut s'entrainer. »

Severus sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un phallus en érection avec une trentaine de préservatif.

« Vous prenez votre préservatif emballé. Vous poussez légèrement le préservatif vers le bas afin de ne pas l'endommager quand vous déchirer l'emballage…Ensuite après l'avoir sortit correctement, vous le positionnez sur la tête du sexe masculin, vous pincer légèrement le petit réservoir qu'il y a au bout et vous le déroulez sur toute la longueur. Des questions ?...Non ?...Evidemment ! Allez à votre tour ! »

La première rangée passa.

« Weasley, si vous vous y prenez comme ça, pour notre plus grand malheur il y aura encore plus de Weasley sur terre! Recommencez imbécile. »

Puis la deuxième.

« Londubat c'est nul ! Que Merlin est pitié de nous si jamais vous arrivez à trouver une petite amie ! »

Puis la troisième…Quand se fut autour d'Hermione, elle avait les joues rougit par la honte. Elle prit le préservatif et fit exactement comme le professeur Snape l'avait indiqué. Quand elle roula la bande de latex le long du phallus, Severus eut la gorge sèche et les mains moites. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et il sentait venir un afflue de sang dans son propre sexe. Que lui arrivait-il !? Il avait vu défilé Parkinson, Lovegood, Chang et rien ne s'était passé. Pourquoi son corps le trahissait maintenant ! Granger était devenu une jeune fille magnifique avec des courbes alléchantes. Quand elle eut finit elle lui jeta un regard et ses yeux était d'une fureur intense presque égalable à la sienne. Il comprit qu'elle aussi était balayée par des sentiments non-chastes. Heureusement qu'il portait sa robe de sorcier très large, comme ça personne dans la salle ne pourrait s'apercevoir de l'érection phénoménale qui déformait son pantalon. Hermione avait décelé le désir intense dans les yeux noirs de son professeur, elle retourna à sa place rapidement et le cours reprit.

Lorsque chaque élève était passé faire son « test » la fin de l'heure était annoncé et tous était déjà sur la route pour partir.

« Granger, s'il vous plait »

Hermione se figea. Non…non…non ! Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à lui maintenant ! Son cœur battait en son centre, elle avait l'impression que l'inscription « prenez-moi » clignotait sur son front. Depuis qu'il avait expliqué « comment » faire l'amour à une femme, son cerveau ne la laissait pas en paix. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer le professeur Snape entrain de s'occuper d'une femme (d'elle) avec sensualité…Pourtant elle aurait juré qu'il était du genre à prendre ce qu'il avait besoin et à jeter la fille une fois terminé. Mais après le discourt qu'il leur avait servit plus tôt il devait être un amant attentionné.

Elle avala sa salive et se retourna. Harry et Ron étaient déjà sur le chemin de la salle commune.

« Granger quel était votre petit cinéma tout à l'heure ?

_ Quel cinéma professeur ?

_ Ne faites pas l'enfant, vous savez à quoi je fais allusion !

_ Je…je…hum…je suis désolé mais c'est toute cette histoire de cours d'éducation sexuelle…ça me perturbe !

_ Cela vous perturbe ?

_ Oui ! Vous entendre parler de sexe ouvertement comme ça…c'est perturbant !

_ Miss Granger, je suis votre professeur.

_ Je sais et à ce que je sache je ne vous ais fais aucune proposition indécente. Vous m'avez demandé quel était mon « cinéma », je vous les dis et cela s'arrête là. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais me noyer dans ma douche ! »

Et elle tourna les talons rapidement sans qu'il ait le temps de répondre. Maintenant il allait penser à elle sous la douche ! Maudit soit Albus et ses idées bizarres ! Il savait d'avance que ces cours d'éducation sexuelle étaient une mauvaise idée ! Cela avait éveillé des pensées complètement inacceptables envers une élève…Et quelle élève ! Hermione Granger, la miss je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ! Il se dirigea vers ses appartements et alla lui aussi prendre une douche bien froide.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le deuxième cours d'éducation sexuelle arriva. Et pour la première fois tous les élèves étaient d'accord pour dire qu'ils préféraient tous lorsque c'était Snape le professeur. Ça aussi c'était une nouveauté ! Snape prof préféré ! Toutes les semaines, ils allaient à leur cours avec plaisir ! Mais à chaque fois c'était un calvaire pour Severus et pour Hermione qui finissaient par se masturber chacun de leur coté en pensant à l'autre… Pendant des semaines, ils s'évitèrent autant que possible, fuyant leur regard, s'adressant jamais la parole. Mais plus les cours d'éducation sexuelle avançait et plus cela devenait difficile de tenir.

Mais un jour pas fait comme les autres, tout bascula irrévocablement…

Après le cours tout se passa comme d'habitude ou presque. Hermione en avait assez de cette situation…Elle attendit que tout le monde sorte afin de pouvoir parler tranquillement avec lui.

« Professeur, j'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose d'important…

_ Je ne crois pas que se soit nécessaire miss

_ Et moi je crois que si ! J'aimerai, avec votre accord, arrêter les cours de potion.

_ Je ne vois pour quelle raison

_ Vous savez très bien pourquoi !

_ Vous êtes potable dans cette matière, il serait dommage de gâcher votre avenir à cause d'un petit problème de ce genre

_ Petit problème ? Ce n'est pas un « petit problème » quand il m'empêche de me concentrer en classe ou de bien dormir la nuit ! J'ai l'impression que vous avez pris en otage mes pensées ! Je pense à vous tout le temps ! Depuis le premier cours d'éducation sexuelle, vous m'obsédez ! C'est infernal !

_ Miss Granger arrêtez c'est un conseil !

_ Je ne peux pas ! C'est comme-ci mon corps était en manque de drogue, ce qui est complètement absurde parce que nous n'avons jamais fait quoi que se soit !

_ Miss…je vous en pris…

_ Je vous imagine me prendre tout le temps, n'importe où, n'importe quand…je ne peux plus le supporter ! C'est invivable et… »

Severus n'en pouvait plus ! Un tel discourt avait embrouillé ses pensées, il ne pensait plus rationnellement ! Cela faisait des semaines qu'il essayait de garder sous contrôle ces émotions intenses qui le submergeait…mais là à entendre parler l'objet de ses fantasmes d'une manière aussi direct la fait complètement déraillé. Il attrapa la jeune fille et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui autour de sa taille. Il quitta ses lèvres pour trouver sa gorge. Leurs mains vagabondèrent sur le corps de l'autre à la recherche d'un sein, d'une fesse, d'un membre tendu à l'extrême…Dans la folie du moment la jeune fille se mit à genoux sur le sol, et défit chaque bouton du pantalon de son professeur. Elle passa sa main dans son caleçon, sortit le membre ériger et le prit en bouche immédiatement.

Severus poussa un gémissement rauque en passant sa main dans les boucles d'Hermione. Elle faisait des allers retour en le prenant totalement dans sa bouche. Puis alternativement elle le masturbait à la base de son sexe en appliquant une succion sur son gland. Sa langue virevolterait sur le bout presque violet. Severus bandait tellement que ça lui faisait mal, elle mettait tellement d'ardeur dans sa tache, qu'il fut à deux doigts de jouir.

Il la releva, la souleva par la taille et la plaqua sur son bureau. Elle écarta les jambes instinctivement. Il lui ôta sa culotte rapidement et la pénétra directement avec deux doigts, elle était trempée ! Il s'abaissa et plaqua sa langue contre son clitoris engorgé. Elle hurla ! Severus prononça un sors d'insonorisation et verrouilla la porte. Il agita sa langue à un rythme effréné ! Elle avait un goût exquis ! Il aurait pu la déguster comme ça pendant des heures.

« STOP ! S'il vous plait… »

Severus se redressa mais il continua à la doigter sans ménagement.

« Dites le Granger !

_ S'il vous plait professeur…Venez…

_ Dites le !

_ Je vous veux en moi…Prenez moi ! »

Il retira ses doigts d'elle et les porta à sa bouche. Il les lécha avec délectation.

« Hum…Délicieux… »

Il lui attrapa les hanches et la rapprocha au bord du bureau. Il murmura un « Contraceptio ».

« Miss Granger êtes-vous…

_NON ! »

Il la pénétra complètement d'un coup sec. Elle balança sa tête en arrière avec un hurlement silencieux. Severus la pénétrait vigoureusement, allant au plus profond d'elle à chaque pénétration. Elle l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements de bassin. Ils se libéraient l'un et l'autre de toutes ces semaines de frustration. Ils pouvaient enfin se laisser aller à leur envie. Oui c'était interdit, mais ce n'était plus possible de continuer dans ces conditions, c'était devenu un besoin quasi-vital !

« Encore…oui…plus fort ! »

Severus s'exécuta et battait en elle avec une férocité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Leurs gémissements étaient à l'unisson. Il se retira d'elle et la retourna, et avant qu'elle puisse se dire quelque chose il l'avait re-pénétrer brutalement. Elle cria de satisfaction. Il s'agrippait à ses hanches pour pouvoir battre encore plus fort en elle. Hermione se sentait défaillir à chaque fois qu'il tapait contre l'endroit précis qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir.

« Oh oui ! Là…juste là… »

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour que le maitre des potions s'y attèle. Hermione sentait son orgasme monter petit à petit. Il passa son bras sous elle et caressa frénétiquement son clitoris tout en martelant en elle. La jeune fille trembla violemment et hurla ne dernière fois avant que son orgasme la foudroie. Severus sentit ses parois vaginales se contracter autour de lui, elle était tellement serrée que trois mouvements plus tard il explosa en elle dans un crie rauque. Ils restèrent quelques minutes complètement immobile l'un dans l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'avait assez de force pour bouger. Leur puissant orgasme les avait pétrifiés. Jamais ils n'avaient connu pareille jouissance.

Quand ils réussirent enfin à reprendre leurs esprits. Severus sortit d'elle et se réarrangea. Il attrapa Hermione par le bras et l'assit sur son bureau. Il la regarda dans les yeux…elle était belle après l'amour…avec ses cheveux bouclés en bataille tout en sueur, ses yeux brillants et ses vêtements défaits…Il l'aida à se rhabiller. Elle descendit du bureau et se baissa pour ramasser son sous-vêtement.

« J'ai faim »

Ils rirent. Severus convoqua de la nourriture et ils s'assirent sur le sol l'un à coté de l'autre et ils grignotèrent dans un silence confortable. Lorsque Severus brisa le silence.

« Miss…

_ Hum ?

_ Personne ne doit jamais apprendre ce qui vient de se passer.

_ Je ne vais pas le crier sur tous les toits…j'ai autant à perdre que vous dans cette histoire.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ?

_ Bien sur

_ Qui était votre premier ?

_ Viktor Krum en quatrième année »

Severus la regarda sous le choc.

« Mais vous n'aviez que quinze ans !

_ Je sais. Mais ma curiosité est très exacerbé, je voulais savoir…Mais il n'était pas un amant très investit enfin envers moi parce qu'il était TRES investit envers lui-même…Il était très physique mais il avait le cerveau de la taille d'une noix. Et j'aime qu'on excite mon intellect autant que mes sens. Et vous ?

_ Moi c'était une prostituée moldu…j'avais 19 ans et comme vous, je voulais savoir…je vous interdis de vous moquer du sévère professeur Snape qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux qu'une prostitué pour le satisfaire.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je pense…au contraire…Je trouve que tous les jeunes hommes devraient se faire dépuceler de cette façon. Après tout c'est leur métier et elles savent y faire. Cela aiderait sûrement toute les filles qui passeront après elle, car soyons honnête les garçons de mon âge sont totalement ignorant que lorsqu'ils couchent avec une fille, ils n'y connaissent rien et ils ne pensent qu'à eux.

_ Vous me surprenez de plus en plus, miss Granger

_ En bien j'espère ?

_ A notre grande surprise, je agréablement surpris »

Ils passèrent le reste de leur temps à discuter de tout et de rien. Ne faisant plus du tout attention à l'heure. Ils se sont aperçus qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chose en commun. Hermione se rendit compte que Severus n'était pas si sinistre que ça, et Severus se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'était pas la petite fille arrogante et capricieuse qu'il pensait qu'elle était.

Après leur petit tête-à-tête qui dura environ 4h. Elle rejoint enfin son dortoir et lui ses appartements.

La jeune fille raconta à ses amis qu'elle avait passé tout ce temps à la bibliothèque et comme aucun d'eux ne trainait par là bas sans y être forcé (par elle) se fut un mensonge qui tenait la route.

Severus et Hermione avait apprit à se connaitre. Et ils aimaient ce qu'ils avaient découvert l'un sur l'autre. Le soir même ils s'endormirent paisiblement en pensant à l'autre.

10 ans plus tard…

Severus était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et regardait la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Le drap recouvrait seulement la partie inférieure de son corps. Elle était nue et sur le ventre. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. C'était une vision envoutante pleine de sensualité. Il avait du mal à croire que cette superbe créature l'avait choisi lui parmi tous ces prétendants.

Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'ils avaient entamés leur liaison au début totalement illégal et répréhensible. Ils avaient d'abord apprit à se connaître doucement. Puis ils étaient tombé amoureux fou l'un de l'autre. Quand cela est arrivé ce fut comme une évidence. Ils aimaient tous les deux la lecture, ils étaient tous les deux avides de connaissance et de découverte…et puis sexuellement c'était un feu d'artifice à chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient charnellement. Ils étaient en tout point parfaitement compatible.

La guerre les avait séparé pendant environ 9 mois, Severus faillit mourir mais il avait survécu grâce à elle, c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé. Elle lui avait administré toutes les potions possibles pour le guérir et elle avait fini par y arrivé. Après la fin de Voldemort, il fut jugé et déclaré non coupable grâce cette fois à Harry Potter et au membre de l'Ordre. Il avait effectué son rôle d'espion à la perfection jusqu'au bout. Après cela ils avaient décidés de faire un tour du monde pour assouvir leur soif de connaissances, peut-être trouver des ingrédients rares pour créer des nouvelles potions ou même découvrir d'autres formes de sorcellerie dans les différentes cultures. Ils sont revenus 1 an plus tard. Ils écrivirent un livre en commun expliquant leurs nouvelles découvertes, puis un deuxième, un recueil de potions. Par la suite ils ouvrirent une boutique sur le chemin de traverse, vendant leurs décoctions et leurs ouvrages.

La jeune femme commençait à émerger de son sommeil. Elle regarda l'homme à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je te regardais dormir

_ Hum…et ce fut instructif ?

_ Pas vraiment

_ Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ce matin ? »

Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa amoureusement.

« Bonjour… »

Elle l'attira complètement sur elle, intensifiant leur baiser prêt à reprendre leurs activités de la veille lorsqu'ils furent soudain interrompus.

« Papa, Maman…Zai faim ! »

Une petite fille de 5 ans avec les cheveux touffus noirs ébène et de grands yeux noisette venait de débarquer dans leur chambre à coucher. Elle tenait un gros éléphant violet tout contre elle.

La jeune femme ria et poussa Severus d'elle. D'un sors non formuler elle s'habilla et sortit du lit. Elle s'approcha de la petite fille, s'agenouilla devant elle et lui fit un gros bisou sur sa joue puis elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de la petite. Elle se releva et tendit sa main vers la gamine.

« Allez venez miss Snape afin que je vous prépare votre petit déjeuné. »

Severus suivit ses deux femmes dans la cuisine. Il s'assit et regarda son quotidien se dérouler comme d'habitude depuis cinq ans.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri, ça ne va pas ? »

Il la regarda dans les yeux et repensa à cette conversation d'il y a 10 ans avec Minerva et Albus, dans le bureau de celui-ci. Cette fille enceinte, puis les cours forcer d'éducation sexuelle…Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu maudire Albus à cette époque ! Mais au final c'était grâce à ce vieux bougre qu'il avait enfin une famille, et qu'il était pleinement heureux.

« Je repensais à nos cours d'éducation sexuelle

_ Oui c'était mémorable ça ! Même Drago s'en souviens encore !

_ Je ne voulais pas donner ces cours en premier lieu…

_ Et je ne voulais pas y aller…Tu t'imagines si ça avait été différent ?

_ Non je ne veux pas m'imaginer…car je ne t'aurais ni toi, ni notre fille…Et je ne conçois pas ma vie sans vous…

_ Ce que tu peux être romantique !

_ J'avais une réputation et voyez ce que vous avez fait de moi, madame Hermione Snape ! »

Fin

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié :) Merci d'avoir lu! ;) **

**Câlin virtuel à tous ^^ **


End file.
